All I Want for Christmas Is You
by leev
Summary: Yami is going out at night. Yugi wants to know what's going on. Pairing: Yami x Yugi
1. Default Chapter

Here is a ficlet I would like to give you all for Christmas. Let's call it a PG for an almost bad word. This is yaoi, with YY/Y. If you don't like yaoi, slash, lemon, whatever, please do not read.  
  
I don't own Yugioh, and no money was made from this.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was past 8:30 on Christmas Eve. Yami was gone again, and he wouldn't tell Yugi where. He had been disappearing for several hours each night for the last week. When he dragged himself home in the early morning, he was so tired he went right to sleep without so much as a kiss.  
  
The two had declared their love for one another; tomorrow was their six month anniversary. Yami had not allowed their love to go past the kissing and cuddling stage, and he would not until Yugi turned sixteen. Which would be in exactly three hours, seventeen minutes and six seconds…five seconds… four seconds… Yugi sighed.  
  
Yugi's grandpa was planning a special Christmas/Sweet Sixteen birthday party for Yugi tomorrow night, and all his friends were invited. He was happy that they all cared so much, but the one he had given his heart to seemed indifferent. So few kisses had passed between them lately that Yugi had nearly forgotten what it was like to touch his lips to Yami's. But he remembered in his dreams, and those flaming kisses tore at his heart because he knew that when he awoke, he wouldn't be feeling them again.  
  
A knock on the door and a bellowed 'Merry Christmas Eve!' announced his best friend, Joey Wheeler. Joey was coming by to keep him company while Grandpa was making preparations for tomorrow night's big bash.  
  
"Hey Joey," Yugi's listless greeting stopped Joey in his tracks.  
  
"Whoa, Yug, what's wrong? Somebody die or something?" Joey stepped back and quickly asked, "Nobody died, right?"  
  
"No, Joey, nobody died. At least not that I know of. For all I know he could be lying in a gutter somewhere, and I wouldn't find out for days."  
  
"Who? Grandpa?"  
  
"N-no, Y-Y-Yami!!!!" Yugi couldn't hold in the fears and the tears any longer. He clutched Joey and sobbed into his chest. Joey's 'Merry Kiss-Moose' T-shirt, featuring a large moose with glossy red lips and bells on his antlers, quickly became soaked in the deluge. Joey held his friend and whispered words of comfort. After several minutes, Yugi calmed himself. "Sorry."  
  
"That's what I'm here for buddy. You need a shoulder, you got one anytime. Now, tell me what the heck brought that on."  
  
Yugi detailed Yami's recent activities and his own suspicions on what was going on. "What do you think, Joey? Is Yami seeing someone else and doesn't want to hurt my feelings?"  
  
"If that's what it is, he ain't doing a very good job." Yugi's expression made him add, "But I don't think that's it. Do you have any idea where he might be going?"  
  
"Well, I did follow him once. We ended up in the downtown area, but then I lost him in the crowd. It was near the subway station on 10th Street."  
  
"You know, that's only two blocks from Kaiba Corp. Why don't we head down there and see if Kaiba or Mokuba know anything?"  
  
"OK. Joey?"  
  
"Yeah, Yug?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Joey smiled and nodded. The boys gathered their coats, scarves, and gloves, and headed into the night. They arrived at the corner of the business section that had grown around Kaiba Corp. The corporate skyscraper was lit from top to bottom in alternating colors of red, gold, and green. Yugi thought it looked very beautiful and festive. Joey thought it looked like a spastic traffic light.  
  
As they made their way towards the office building, they could see someone working on the second floor decorations, replacing a burned out bulb. It was Yami. Before the two could react, Seto Kaiba appeared before them.   
  
"What are you doing here, Yugi? Walking the dog?" Seto could never pass up the opportunity to tease the blond boy. Bared teeth and a growl were Joey's only response.  
  
"I was worried about Yami, and Joey agreed to help me. Seto, what is he doing here?"  
  
Seto glanced over his shoulder and pulled Yugi and Joey to the edge of the sidewalk where Yami could not see them. "I'm not supposed to say anything, but I can tell you're upset. He's been working here the last seven days, putting up the decorations."  
  
"Why? You can't stand each other, so why did you hire him for that?" Joey's confusion echoed Yugi's.  
  
"He's an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh come to life through the power of a magic puzzle. That's not exactly something you can put on a resume. Yami came to me and said he needed a job. Mokuba wanted the building decorated; Yami wanted to earn some cash. It's a good compromise."  
  
Yugi was speechless. He couldn't comprehend the fact that Yami had asked his bitterest opponent, Seto Kaiba, for a job. "But I still don't understand why! He could have worked in the game shop, or put on exhibition duels if he wanted money. Heck, Grandpa would probably give him whatever he asked for. Why has he been lying to me?"  
  
"I think I get it, Yugi. Remember two weeks ago at school? We were all sitting around joking and talking about your birthday party. I told Yami that Seto was sure to bring you something expensive. As your boyfriend, Yami had to come up with something to top it. I bet that's why he's here. He wants to make enough money to buy you a really terrific present." Joey fell silent. He felt incredibly guilty for making Yami feel he had to lower himself to ask Seto f*ing Kaiba for work. Joey would rather iron all the ruffles on Pegasus' shirts than ask Kaiba for anything. Poor Yami.  
  
"Poor Yami!" Yugi was incredibly touched at the gesture of his other half. It made him feel warm and loved.  
  
"'Poor' Yami is right. He's been working ten hours a night for a week, and he hasn't made anywhere near what I spent for your present. See you at the party tomorrow." Kaiba gave a small chuckle as he left the two boys standing in the shadows. He knew he probably hurt Yugi's feelings, and he felt badly about that. But hey, anything to get back at Yami for all those little humiliations the spirit continued to heap on him. He couldn't wait to see the look on Yami's face when he saw what Kaiba had gotten for Yugi.  
  
Joey tugged at Yugi's sleeve. "C'mon, Yugi. Let's go get Yami and tell him to call it a night."  
  
Yugi tugged back. "No, Joey. Let's go home. He wants to do this for me. It doesn't matter what he gets for me; I will love it because it comes from his heart." The boys left the way they came.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The birthday party was in full swing. All of Yugi's friends and their families were in attendance. The food and punch were excellent and the Christmas tree held court in the far corner. Beneath it, everyone had placed their gifts for Yugi, and the time had come for the birthday boy to open them.  
  
Yugi's grandfather gave Yugi some rare cards that he thought Yugi could use to enhance his dueling deck. From Tea, Yugi received a beautiful crystal carving of the Dark Magician. Ryou and Bakura gave him the most embarrassing gift of the night. It was a set of "Get Lucky Dice" that when rolled told your lover how, where, when, and with what to touch you. Bakura guffawed at Yugi's blush and likened it to Rudolph's famous red nose. Yami palmed the dice and promised Yugi via their link that they would 'experiment' with this gift later.  
  
As Yugi was reaching for Yami's present, Seto snatched his gift from beneath the tree and thrust it into Yugi's hands. "Here. Open mine next."  
  
Yugi gulped, and glanced quickly at Joey. The blond shrugged and lifted his shoulders as if to say, "What can you do?"  
  
Yugi ripped through the expensive paper and opened the long velvet box. Inside was a stunning golden necklace. It flashed in the light and everyone gathered closer to see the treasure. Seto stepped behind Yugi, removed the tattered cord that held the Millennium Puzzle, and replaced it with the beautiful chain.   
  
"Thank you, Seto. It's wonderful." Yugi was moved by Kaiba's gift. It was something that he could certainly use. He had begun tying knots in the old cord to keep it together.  
  
"I was getting tired of seeing that ratty thing every time we dueled." Seto smirked at Yami. //Top that!//  
  
Yami was sweating. The gifts Yugi had received from his friends were nice (except for Ryou/Bakura's, which was just plain naughty), but his had cost more. And now Kaiba had beaten him. Kaiba, who knew exactly why he had been slaving away at Kaiba Corp. Kaiba, who knew precisely how much money Yami had. Kaiba, who had obviously spent ten times as much for the 24 K chain. He was determined to be a man about this. Kaiba's gift was the best, but that's what his little Yugi deserved. The best.  
  
Tentatively, Yami handed Yugi his final gift.  
  
Yugi accepted the package, stood, and walked to the DJ's table. A karaoke machine was ready and waiting for him.   
  
"Before I open this present from the man I hope to be lucky enough to spend the rest of my life with, I want to say something. Yami, you are everything to me. You hold my heart and my soul, and I am blessed to have you in my life." Yugi nodded to the DJ. A Christmas carol began to play, and Yugi began to sing.  
  
Take back the holly and mistletoe   
Silver bells on strings   
If I wrote a letter to Santa Claus   
I would ask for just one thing.   
  
I don't need sleigh rides in the snow   
Don't wanna a Christmas that's blue   
Take back the tinsel, stockings, and bows   
Cause all I want for Christmas is you.   
  
I don't need expensive things,   
they don't matter to me.   
All that I want can't be found   
underneath the Christmas tree.   
  
You are the angel that tops my tree.   
You are my dream come true.   
Santa can't bring me what I need,   
Cause all I want for Christmas is you.   
  
Seto can't bring me what I need,  
Cause all I want for Christmas is you.  
  
Yugi could hear the partygoers sniffle and could see them hug one another. His eyes met Yami's. The ancient spirit's crimson eyes were now red-rimmed as well. He understood what his hikari was saying. He was a fool for thinking that money could buy his angel's love. Yami gestured at the gift in Yugi's hand, not afraid of his light's reaction any more.  
  
Yugi gently unwrapped his gift. Inside was a silver locket on a silver chain. He opened the locket and saw a picture of his yami on the left and a picture of himself on the right. Inscribed on the back of the locket were the words "I love you Yugi. Now and for eternity."  
  
Yugi lifted his tear-stained face to his beloved and repeated the words. "I love you, Yami. Now and for eternity."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*leev plunks down on Santa's lap. After Santa undergoes emergency knee surgery, he asks what she would like for Christmas. Guess what she wants? REVIEWS!!!!*  
  
Please r/r.  
  
Happy holidays to all! 


	2. Not a chapter credit for lyrics

I forgot to credit the lyrics to "All I Want for Christmas Is You" to Vince Vance and the Valiants. Thanks! 


End file.
